


Bunnies Attack!

by eyesoflauramars (Andromede)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Drabble, Easter, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, holiday fic, it must be bunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromede/pseuds/eyesoflauramars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya hates Easter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunnies Attack!

"Oh my god!" Anya cried. "It's so horrible. Look at all of them! They're everywhere! What're we going to do?"

"Um..." Dawn replied. "They're just pictures, Anya, decorations."

"Why would anyone want to decorate their homes or place of business with such hideous creatures?"

"Well, because it's Easter. As in, Easter bunny."

Anya made a disgusted noise. "What sort of demented wacko came up with that concept anyway? A man-sized bunny that hides eggs for children to find? It's sick! And you think demons are the bad guys... hunh!"

"Hello, Ladies!" A cheerful voice carolled from behind them. They turned. "I'm Buster Bunny! Would you like a–"

Anya screamed and punched the man in the bunny costume. He crumpled to the ground.

"Anya!" Dawn shriek, horrified. "It's just a costume."

"So? He still shouldn't go around accosting people like that."

"He was handing out dry cleaning flyers," Dawn pointed out.

Anya took the pink piece of paper the bunny had been holding. "Ooh! 20% off! I can used this to get that stain out of my dress that Xander made when he–"

Dawn held up her hand. "I _really_ don't need to hear the end of that story."

"Hm." Anya shrugged. "Well," she addressed the bunny, "I certainly hope that you have learned your lesson. How dare you scare people like that." She started to walk away, but stopped. "Oh! And thank you for the coupon!"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "I'm really sorry," she said to the still prone bunny man. It groaned in response. Dawn patted its fluffy shoulder, before standing up following Anya to the Magic shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought.


End file.
